coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 319 (1st January 1964)
Plot Elsie determines to see Laurie before he returns to London. Val gets tired of Dave's presence and asks Ken when he's going to go. She snaps at Dave when he tries to be pleasant to her. Walter feels sorry for the way Dennis has been treated and offers him his salary from a gig but it's refused. Laurie tells Elsie that Dennis had to go because he didn't open the office over Christmas, losing them eleven bookings. Annie overhears Joan on the phone telling Gordon she can't return because Annie is ill and might have to go into hospital. Frank notices that Annie is distracted after the call. Val asks Frank to show Dave around the flat above his shop and let it to him once it's finished being done up. Annie gets annoyed when Elsie talks about Linda once leaving Ivan and thinks she's dropping hints about Joan. Annie tells Jack what she overheard and breaks down. Jack thinks she's got it all wrong. Elsie rips into Dennis for messing things up again. He tells her he has plans but Elsie isn't pleased to hear that the dole is one of them. Ena, Minnie and Martha wonder what 1964 will bring. Dave tells Frank he likes the flat but doesn't like the idea of cleaning it himself. Ken sees through him and tells him that Val will find him a cleaner. Annie determines to stay up late and have it out with Joan when she returns from seeing her friend Barbara Stock. Jack orders her to bed but Annie comes down when Joan comes in at 1.05am. She tells her what she overheard. Joan tells Annie she's left Gordon and is not going back to him but refuses to discuss the matter further. Annie starts to fret. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Joan Davies - June Barry *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *David Robbins - Jon Rollason *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Norman Phillips - Ray Brooks *Radio Announcer - Brian Trueman *Radio Lecturer - Rex Boyd Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Front room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Lenny Phillips's theatrical agency, 17b Edward Street - Office Notes *Ena Sharples and Martha Longhurst discuss celebrating New Year 1938 in Albert Square in Manchester along with Minnie Caldwell and their husbands, despite it later being established that Armistead Caldwell and Alfred Sharples died in 1935 and 1937 respectively. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *The closing theme music finishes before all of the end credits have run and the vision mixer cuts straight to the "Granada Production" caption, missing out the credits for Margaret Morris (producer) and Peter Plummer (director). *''TV Times'' synopsis: New Year's Day - Elsie battles for Dennis, and Annie makes a discovery *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,916,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes